


Ways to a man's heart

by Thedamnraven



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedamnraven/pseuds/Thedamnraven
Summary: It had been a long two days in the rough terrain of a mountain side and rather than driving home in the middle of the night they decided to bunk down at a low cost hotel.





	Ways to a man's heart

**Author's Note:**

> We travel, some of us forever, to seek other states, other lives, other souls. -Anaïs Nin
> 
> English is not my first language. I write because it makes me happy, not for gold. Characters aren't mine. I just play with them.

Ways to a man's heart

* * *

They sat in comfortable silence for what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality, it was only about twenty minutes. Their drinks had arrived but neither of the two men were in any hurry to finish them, speak or move. 

It had been a long two days in the rough terrain of a mountainside and rather than driving home in the middle of the night, they decided to bunk down at a low cost hotel.

The lobby was nice enough, some private nooks and crannies to relax in whilst sipping on a cold one. It was spacious and private, both due to the fact nobody, except an elderly Chinese man sitting at the bar, seemed to have checked in, but mostly due to the greenery.

It felt almost as if the design was mocking them with its lushness, having just left the thick jungle behind.

Lee Christmas sat on a small sofa next to a huge ficus, legs up on the low table, head back against the backrest. Barney Ross occupied an armchair, tired feet up on a stool. 

"Damn. My bloody feet must bloody well be bloody bleeding by now," Lee muttered. His beer was almost empty, eyes closed, voice low. 

Barney looked at his younger friend. Lee’s face looked stubbly and tired but relaxed and calm. He was almost asleep so Barney could let his normally well-hidden interest in his friend have free range, as he let his gaze linger. 

Lee had had a quick shower and was wearing clean clothes but a smudge of camo paint was residing in the shell of his ear. The man looked civilian and docile enough but underneath the jeans and t-shirt lurked a lethal, tightly wound killing machine. With a broad chest, full arms and narrow waist, Lee was utterly beautiful. 

Barney fought and lost a battle against a small smile, which stretched the corners of his lips. He let his eyes wander lower. Lee’s sinewy hands were grasping his beer bottle, settled at his waist, almost at his crotch, and Barneys imagination started to light up. He mentally shook his head to clear his mind.

 _Don’t go there now, old man, save it for later!_ he tried to convince himself. With a rosy tint to his cheeks, he forced his eyes to move away. They only got as far as to the man’s thighs. 

Bulging, hard, close combat muscles stretched the fabric of Lee’s jeans. Legs able to snap a man’s neck between them. Legs that kept a roaring Ducati stable at high speeds, legs that silently could sneak up on you in the dark.

Barney put his right elbow on the armrest, leaning his head against his hand, which also held the now empty beer, his left hand busy playing with the smoking stump of a cigar.

"I’m not surprised, Christmas," Barney replied in his deep, relaxed voice. Maybe it was a bit deeper than usual because Lee cracked an eye open and raised a brow questioningly. 

"We must have stomped across half of this damn country by now," Barney tried to cool his burning cheek with the bottle, but to no use since it was warm and empty.

"We have been stomping away quite frequently lately…" Barney continued. Muttering mostly to himself.

"My boots have a vendetta going on, the right one seems to be the leader, having made me a blister already…but the left one…I can sense pure evil rising from that too."

Lee snorted out a lazy laugh and replied, 

"Your old man's feet stank can apparently make inanimate objects come to life. Just _where were you_ when Dr Frankenstein needed you? Surely, you must have been at least in you twenties around that time?

Barney tossed the empty beer bottle in the general direction of Lee who caught it with a rattlesnakes strike speed and put it on the table without blinking. 

Barney was despite the constant traveling not really homesick. Yes, he would be fucking amazingly happy to have a four hour soak in his bathtub, put on some clean clothes and recline on his sofa, watching a movie until he fell asleep. But that didn’t actually ever happen. His usual routine consisted of a quick shower, some angry masturbation and going back to the hangar repairing something or another.

He’d rather be there. The large building soothed the dark jittery feeling he got when he was home. There was almost always someone there to talk to, or be quiet with.

And Christmas. 

The guys had made the hangar into a second home. It had a small kitchen, showers, locker rooms and a work out area. There were even beds in the smaller rooms if they had no other lodgings at the moment. Barney would sometimes find Gunner in one of the bedrooms after getting evicted for drug use. Sometimes Yin, when it was to late for him to travel as far as he needed to go to get home. 

And Christmas. 

It was almost a curse for Lee to go on the missions. His girlfriends, yes, plural, would one after the other enter and leave his life.

After Afghanistan, Janet kicked his ass to the curb for not bringing her a present for valentine’s day. Never mind he arrived home that same night. And had no time to do so after eight weeks of combat.

Jane was using him for money and had cleaned out Lee’s apartment when he came home from Burma. 

Lacey cheated on him because he never called her during six weeks of a black op.

That time, Barney had found Christmas sleeping in the cot he had sat aside for himself. Hugging Barney’s not quite clean pillow, fists twitching, face worried and cheeks stained with traces of tears. 

He had to stop himself from sitting down on the bed to comfort the man, knowing Lee would probably knock him on his ass if he suspected a hug was coming his way.

Instead he went and made sure he’d picked up enough breakfast for all of them. And made an extra drive to Starbucks for a big latte with caramel for Christmas. 

"A foot rub would be real nice," Barney broke the silence.

"…Another beer, a foot rub and a blowjob is what I´d have if I were you," Lee lazily replied.

Barney snorted. 

"Yeah, because that’s so easily arranged. You volunteering?" he answered, in a sarcastic tone, way to quickly to sort his words properly.

Barney cringed on the inside. _Dammit, you clumsy old pervert, what the fuck was that?_

Lee giggled in a very undignified way and closed his eyes again, liking this chilled and humorous side of his normally strict and private boss. He stretched slightly and shifted his seating a little as he sunk deeper in to the sofa. 

"I could at least go get the beer. But being close to your feet would be hazardous to my health on a good day, half dead as you are, the fumes alone would leave me blind. Regarding the blowjob…"

Lee went silent for a few seconds, searching for a witty answer, finding only the tired, foggy and little bit frightening truth, that _yes he would gladly blow his boss until the cows come home. But he couldn’t exactly say that, could he?_ He would get fired or shot in the face. Or both. Would he hit me first or go for his gun directly? Lee’s thoughts started to wander so trying to focus on the conversation, he went for a casual, 

"Damn. I’m to tired to be funny. Rain check?"

Hoping that was enough of a believable truth, Lee yawned and went in to a full body stretch. Almost lifting his body up off the couch, in an arch. 

Barney was quiet. His eyes fixed on his friends raised pelvic region, thoughts whirling. He was trying to make sense of how Lee hadn’t become angry or upset with his words. The guy usually had a short fuse and a loud mouth to show it. And the fact that he had not said no to blowing him was befuddling to say the least. 

A bartender walked past their secluded spot and Barney quickly ordered another round of drinks. Maybe with some more alcohol they´d both forget that unfortunate choice of words and things could continue to be as they had been for the last five years. Himself hiding his attraction and Lee oblivious.

At least Barney thought Lee was oblivious. He wasn´t an actor after all.

Still, he had been really careful, not indulging in any daydreaming about that tight, fit body. Or that mad as a cow - shit eating grin. Or Lee’s impossibly beautiful eyes, when anyone was noticing. 

Yeah, he´d gotten caught once, spacing out, whilst watching Christmas loading ammo crates on to the plane. Barney had been sitting down at a table with a coffee, supposedly studying a few maps. But instead he watched Lees strong back, muscles moving under a tight white t-shirt, his athletic legs almost bursting out of his tactical pants as he lifted crate after crate of gear. It had been mesmerizing.

Toll Road had chosen that specific moment to pass by close to the table, most definitely noticing the thousand yards stare, and the target of said stare. Barney had swiftly cast his eyes on Toll but the only response from him had been slightly raised eyebrows and then he had walked away, never mentioning anything, to anyone. 

He had tried to find someone else. He really had. He tried people close to home. People he met on missions. People in a fucking gay bar in deepest Uganda. Nothing was even close to what he felt around Christmas.

He wasn’t just in love with the younger mercenary, he was deep in fucking _teenager level_ lust with the bastard.

Wherever they went, whatever the mission, Barney felt at ease, almost serene, if Christmas was with him. Even though their partnership was non-sexual and in most people’s eyes, highly dysfunctional.

When the beer arrived, Lee got up to a sitting position, took a swig and eyed Barney.

The guy looked worn. In desperate need of a good night’s sleep and a thorough shower. Still, Lee found him severely attractive. Big, fit and stunningly handsome for a man his age. And right now, there was extra blackness in his big brown eyes. The pupils were huge, his cheeks were flushed and his lips looked a bit swollen. 

_Fucking hell, slap me silly and call me Martha_ , Lee thought. He looks like he has been hit by the Fuck-me-now fairy and been left alone on an island with his hands tied to his back for two weeks.

Lee took another swig and hesitated. _Well, fuck or be fucked,_ he thought. 

"…what?" Barney asked, noticing Christmas tensing a little.

Lee stalled for a few seconds, stretched his arms over his head, exposing a bit of bare stomach. 

"I could you know," he said.

Barney froze, gaze at the man’s midriff, where he just had seen the most beautiful stretch of skin.

"…you could…exactly what, Christmas?" Barney silently asked. Feeling a slight panic breaking through but hoped he still sounded collected. 

Lee smiled and slowly got up to standing. His pants were a little tighter than a few minutes ago and he shamelessly adjusted them to be comfortable. 

"Blow you," Lee said with a twinkle in his eyes. He reached out a hand to the stunned and gaping man sitting very still in the armchair.

"Get up, old man, before I change my mind," he continued, gesturing impatiently with his hand in the air.

Barney smiled through a fresh shade of red on his face. He shifted a little in his chair and replied,

"You know what, Lee…" Barney had to swallow to clear his suddenly dry throat before answering fully.

"I shouldn’t stand right now. People cold get really offended." 

Lee cast his eyes at the other man’s lap and sure enough, Barney did not look anything near decent with his jeans tenting like that. 

"Well, perhaps I could be of some sort of assistance right here then. You being…Elderly. With hard and stiff…Joints and all. Just remain seated," Lee carefully pushed a potted plant in to a better placement to stop prying eyes and then slowly straddled Barney’s lap, standing on his knees.

With his hands on the backrest, he wasn’t exactly caging his friend in, at least not yet, and tried to assess the situation. _So far so good. No fist are swiftly approaching my teeth. And judging from the way those beautiful brown eyes are more or less black…_ Then he leaned in.

Barney couldn’t tare his eyes off Lee as he came closer. His hands twitched. He wanted to grab the other man and crush him to his body but if this all was a game…He was royally fucked. There was no way he could deny his body’s reaction. He had a painfully hard boner practically stabbing the man in the liver, his mouth was watering and _when had his hands come up to grab at Lee’s hips anyway?_

"…shut up, old man," Lee’s voice mumbled somewhere near Barney’s ear. 

"…I didn’t say anything," Barney breathed out, his breath hot against Lee’s neck. 

"I can hear you thinking. Stop. Just shut it!" Lee whispered as he slowly sat down on Barney’s lap. His hard thighs felt amazing under Lee’s ass. The body heat was just enough pleasure to make Lee’s eyes start to shut in bliss. They quickly opened again when Barney snarled and grabbed his neck with one hand and his lower back with the other. 

Lee felt himself being pressed closer. Hot and soft lips found his own and suddenly, the world exploded with electrified stars. Sparks emanating from the point where their lips connected, enveloping his brain, running down his spine and pooling in his groin. The smouldering heat forcing him to grind down on to Barney’s thick hot cock.

 _Well damn!_ Lee thought as he tried to get away long enough to draw a breath. _Truthfully, if suffocating feels this amazing, I’d gladly die three times a day._

Barney was shivering. The amount of pleasure from just the one kiss was unreal. The situation was plucked from his most secret thoughts and the figure he was kissing…A dream.

Must be a dream.

The smell of Lee was real though. And the not so slight weight of a fully grown man in his arms was very much real. The rock hard cock grinding against him was fucking dreamy enough though. Barney felt hot and cold all over, as if he had an especially pleasant flu, or a severely naughty cold.

 _If this is a dream, I’ll fucking shoot myself when I wake up_ , he thought. He released Lee's lips and let his head fall back against the backrest, trying to catch both some air and his mind. 

"…dammit, Barney, you are thinking again," Lee's voice was rough and panting, thankful for the oxygen but wanted more…To taste more. More of everything Barney. He stretched an arm down Barney’s side, grabbed at his hip bone and lifted the other man’s groin up against him. 

Barney groaned at the added pressure and buried his face in the crook of his friend's neck to try and stifle the sounds as he ground up into the other man's heated body.

He was way to wound up for this. He couldn’t have stopped if he had been under gunpoint. And the smell of warm, horny Lee was just too much.

_Oh my fucking God, I’m gonna cum in my pants!_

Barney felt the hot white sensation coiling at his spine, building in pressure with every move he made. It literally took every ounce of willpower he owned not to rip Lee’s jeans apart and fuck him hard, deep and violently. 

Lee growled and bit down on Barney’s shoulder, having heard every thought Barney didn’t know he had uttered out loud. 

"…yeah? I’d love to return the favour some day," Lee’s movements were jerky and erratic, still pressing himself to his boss's heated groin. He forced Barney’s face up to meet his eyes, leaned down and kissed him desperately. 

Barney felt the coil break, hot, almost painful pleasure riding him in waves. He growled deeply, arching off the chair, clawing at Lee’s back. Amazed at the severity of the reaction, Lee held on to the huge man in awe and suddenly he was also surprised, since he was also cumming, hard, without any warning. And with a string of muted curses he felt himself collapsing, falling forward, in to a clumsy but well meant hug.

"What the hell was that, Barney?" Lee’s voice was low but that did not hide the tensed tone.

"I had no fucking control, it’s like I was fourteen again, and Ms July came alive, attacking me in the shower," Lee was talking silently but fast between pants, leaning heavily on his friend.

Barney tried to smile but the seriousness of the situation was very clear to them both. Barney was out. Way out.

And Christmas, Christmas was normally very straight, wasn’t he? Barney knew he could not cope if Lee decided to…Nah, he couldn’t finish the thought. It’d hurt too much.

He had to let Lee know anyway, before the opportunity was gone. He stroked down Lee’s back with one hand and rubbed his own eye with the other, swallowing hard before he gently spoke.

"…Trust, I’d think, Lee. For me it’s all about trust," Barney lowered his voice further, staring at an imagined spot on his knee before he continued.

"…And love…sex with your love is somewhat explosive, you lose yourself for a while, trusting the other to have your back when you fall," Barney fell silent. Listening to the shallow breaths of his best friend, partner and maybe lover.

When Lee didn't say anything he continued with a fake cheerful tone,

"At least that’s my story and I’m sticking to it. And my jeans. Can we go shower now? You smell like a teenagers bedroom, Christmas!" 

Lee snorted and smacked Barney playfully over the head as he dutifully got up from the armchair.

He again offered a hand to his boss who this time accepted the help to stand up. Thankfully Barney’s shirt was long enough to cover his mess and Lee’s jeans actually didn’t reveal all that much. They slowly made their way to their lodgings. 

When they got to the door of one of their rooms, Lee turned around, facing Barney. After glaring sideways at a cleaning lady pushing her cart down the corridor, Lee gently grabbed Barney's hand and pulled him close. 

"I love you too, you old bastard. And I trust you with my life," he stated, and kissed Barney, right next to the surprised looking cleaning lady before he unlocked the door. With a nonchalant swagger he entered the room leaving Barney to his thoughts in the hallway. 

"So is your cock really that big or are you wearing your senior drip-guard?" Lee’s voice was loud from where he had entered the room. 

Barney nodded apologetically to the cleaner and closed the door behind him as he with a warm smile entered a new part of his life.


End file.
